


His Birthday

by choicesfanaf



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicesfanaf/pseuds/choicesfanaf
Summary: Arundhati celebrates Ethan's birthday
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 3





	His Birthday

For Ethan’s upcoming birthday, Arundhati decided to do something unique, since it was her first time celebrating his birthday after they made it official. So, she chose to gift him the novel, American Sherlock as he enjoyed reading historical non-fiction. She hoped to make him feel pleased as he wanted to become a detective in the past and enjoyed solving medical cases. She asked Naveen if both of them could have a day off as she wanted him to enjoy the entire day. She got Sienna to help her bake a cake as she needed the cake to be perfect, just like her boyfriend.  
Ethan started receiving surprises as soon as he woke up. He saw Arundhati lying beside him, which confused him as he did not remember letting her in.

‘Good morning, Ethan!’, she spoke, eager to begin the day.  
'Hey, Arundhati. What are you doing in my apartment this early?’  
'Did you forget that you gave me a key to your apartment?’  
'Yeah, but I gave it to you for emergency purposes, not to scare me.’  
'Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.’  
'Stop laughing and tell me why you are here.’  
'Okay, Dr Terminator.’  
'Stop calling me that and tell me why you are here.’  
'Well, it’s your birthday, so I decided to surprise you.’  
'Well, it’s good that I love this surprise.’  
'I’m not I have more surprises in store for you.’  
'Aru, you know I hate surprises. Now let’s get ready, or we will get late.’  
'Isn’t today your day off?’  
'No, it- Wait, did you just ask Naveen to let us sit at home?’, he said as the realisation hit him.  
'Yes, I did. Come on, let’s eat breakfast, then I’ll give you your first gift.’  
'How many gifts did you buy, Aru?’  
'You will find out soon, darling. By the way, I made some blueberry pancakes for you, since you love them.’  
'No one can make them as good as you, Aru.’  
'Why, thank you. Get dressed quickly, we have a lot on our plate today.’  
'Let’s go, darling.’  
'So, the first thing on our list is to cut your cake!’, she told him as she got the dishes ready.  
'Did you bake me this delicious looking cake, honey?’, he asked, looking at the cake inside the refrigerator.  
'You know how terrible I am at baking, Ethan. Sienna helped me with it.’  
'Do thank her on my behalf, Aru.’  
'Sure, love.’

A few seconds later, he heard the distinct bark of a dog, which sounded similar to that of Jenner. Looking up, he noticed that Jenner was accompanied by Alan.  
'Happy birthday, son. Enjoy your day. May all your wishes come true and you be in good health all the time.’  
'Thanks a lot for your wishes, dad. I’m glad you came.’  
'You should thank Aru, she’s the one who called me here.’  
'Thank you, Aru. I don’t have enough words to express my gratitude.’  
'Come on, its time for your next gift’, she placed the book in his hand.  
'Is this a book?’  
'Yeah, now open it.’  
'American Sherlock… Aru, thanks a lot for gifting me this book. It seems like it’s going to be interesting. It combines two of my favourite hobbies.’  
'No problem, love. I love seeing you being engrossed in novels. It makes me feel happy.’  
'I’m bringing blueberry pancakes and cake for everyone, and some dog treats for Jenner.’  
'Aru, I don’t want to interrupt your time together. I should get going.’  
'No, Dad, wait. Please have breakfast with us before going.’  
'Okay, son.’  
'Aru, these pancakes are delicious. You need to teach Ethan how to make them.’  
'I will start teaching him tomorrow if he teaches me how to bake a cake.’  
'Okay, we’ll start tomorrow, Aru.’  
Alan saw how lovingly they looked at each other. He was glad that Ethan met someone like Aru as she perfectly suited him and made his life brighter than before. 'I hate to break the silence, but I need to get going now, the chores won’t get done by themselves.’  
'Okay then, see you later, dad.’  
'See you later, guys.’  
'Get ready, Ethan, we have somewhere to go.’  
'Where are we going?’  
'To skydive.’  
'How is it?’  
'You will find out when we reach, Ethan.’  
'Are we spending the entire day outside, darling?’  
'Only the afternoon. After we finish, we will watch a movie, and then call it a day.’  
'You did not have to do this, darling.’  
'Well, I did this only because I love you and you deserved to be pampered on your birthday.’  
'I love you too, Aru.’  
'Come on, now, get dressed quickly.’  
'Let’s go, love. I’m eager to see how skydiving feels like.’  
'I promise you, it feels marvellous.’  
'Didn’t you do it last year?’  
'Yeah, I went with the crew. It was breathtaking. I can promise that you will never forget that moment. Now, before I start spoiling it for you, let’s get going.’

Soon, after receiving certain essential instructions and being taught some important positions, they were inside the plane, and ready to jump into the sky, their adrenaline kicking in.  
'Everything looks so surreal from above.’  
'It indeed does.’  
They held their hands and came in for a kiss, just before their parachutes opened up.

When they reached the ground, Ethan felt like never before. He was shaking, yet excited.  
'I’m extremely glad to have shared this exhilarating experience with you, Aru. It was something I will never be able to forget. Thanks a lot for bringing me here.’  
'Oh Ethan, I’m glad you enjoyed it.’  
'Shall we get going?’  
'Yes please, I am literally starving.’  
After reaching home, they ordered 2 large pizzas and sat down to watch the movie Side Effects, a movie they wanted to watch for a long time.  
Halfway through the movie, Aru noticed that Ethan had fallen asleep, tired from the activities. She loved seeing his peaceful and relaxed face. She decided to finish the movie before calling it a day.  
But, she never realised when she fell asleep on his shoulder, comforted by his warm presence.


End file.
